El Inicio de una Nueva Akatsuki
by RocKath Girl
Summary: Renegada de Konoha, miembro del legendario Clan Uchiha, uno de los ninjas más buscados del libro bingo. Por años había estado buscado algo porqué vivir y Akatsuki cambió por completo su vida. Porque durante el transcurso nunca imaginó encontrarlo a él.
1. Introduccion

**Introducción**

A lo largo de su vida, no había existido un solo día en que dejará de pensar en cómo hubiese sido su existencia sin aquella dolorosa tragedia. Los años pasan y ésta seguía latente en su corazón, justo como si todo hubiese pasado ayer. Rememorar todo el dolor, todas las imágenes, todos los gritos; nunca la han dejado descansar. Siempre era la misma rutina, cuando por fin conseguía conciliar el sueño, las tormentosas pesadillas llegaban al por mayor, no dejándola dormir lo suficiente; ocasionándole un cansancio extremo. La situación era frustrante.

El recuerdo de la masacre del Clan Uchiha, el mayor exterminio del legendario clan, la dejó marcada de por vida. Nunca hubo un momento de paz. Cada vez que quería cerrar los ojos y olvidar todo el trauma, no le permitían darse el lujo de cerrar los ojos y decir 'es un sueño'. Estaba condenada a esas pesadillas que jamás la habían dejado.

Después de dos años sabía muy bien que el cambio de actitud tan drástico no era sano. Que a la edad de 10 años tuviera pensamientos suicidas, tampoco. Pero no lo podía evitar; se sentía tan sola como para poder sobrevivir por sí misma. Estaba segura que no había tomado una decisión después de la masacre del clan. Estaba en caer por sí misma, seguir sin motivos o dejarlo todo a manos del destino. Aun así, cualquier cosa que escogiera no había marcha atrás, y cada punto era tan negativo que la mejor opción era el suicidio.

Nunca hubo algo que la motivara a seguir viviendo. Después de la masacre de todo su clan, no se vio motivada por seguir adelante. Se sentía sola, traicionada, sin vida. Abandonada por los únicos que podían haberla salvado en ese entonces de su locura. Ya que pesar de la masacre había dos sobrevivientes, ella y su hermano, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sabía que no estaba sola, que estaba su hermano; no importando que su edad fuera la misma, sabía que no estaba sola en ese hoyo. Pero nunca imaginó que su hermano la ignorará por completo, que la dejara también. Por primera vez se sintió desprotegida al lado de su hermano, por primera vez en sus cortos 10 años prefirió haber sido asesinada por Itachi.

La desesperación llegaba, veía a su hermano, veía a las personas mirarlos con lastima, llegaba al lugar que no podía llamar hogar, se sentía vacía. No había nada, esos años en la academia podía ver en los ojos de su hermano el dolor que ella misma traía, pero en diferentes maneras. En los de Sasuke había dolor y venganza y en los suyos sabía que existía dolor, uno muy profundo, pero también había resignación.

Resignación, dejadez, falta de querer vivir.

En esos momentos llegó a pensar en desaparecer, en dejar que su vida fluyera, en abandonar el mundo. En pocas palabras pensó en el suicidio. A su corta edad, a sus 10 años ya tenía en claro que era eso. Sabía que no era normal, pero ya no podía resistir todo eso, seguir en la misma situación. No podía tener esos desniveles de actitud, esa dejadez en vivir. No quería sentir la lastima de las personas al saber su historia. Estaba harta del mundo, quería morir y poder descansar en paz; en poder reencontrarse con sus padres. En olvidar.

Pero él llegó a truncar sus planes. Aquella noche, en lo más alto del monumento Hokage, decidió despedirse de todo aquello. No se sorprendió al ver que su hermano ni se había preocupado. Y sin embargo ya no importaba, lo que quería era un momento de paz antes de cometer aquello, había robado del laboratorio de la escuela, uno de los venenos más potentes que usaban grados superiores para prácticas en animales. Sabía muy bien como funcionaba aquel veneno, no por nada a pesar de todo, seguía siendo una de las alumnas y ninjas más sobresalientes de la academia, junto con Sasuke.

Aquel veneno, con una sola cortada llegaba a su organismo nervioso en un santiamén. Las venas transportaban todo, y éste veneno actuaba tan rápido, dejando a la víctima en un estado de sopor para que dentro de unos pocos segundos el veneno al llegar a su corazón lo paralizaba completamente, para luego llegar a su sistema nervioso y destruir todo. Ahí dejaría de existir.

No quería sentir dolor, pero después de usar el veneno, todo el dolor tanto físico como emocional desaparecería para después ella seguir ese camino. Todo para ella, debía ser rápido y certero, pero nunca imaginó que las coincidencias de encontrarle le traerían muchas cosas.

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, alguien había caído encima de ella, había soltado la cuchilla y esta se había precipitado por la saliente del monumento. Por un momento se puso a pensar en lo que había sucedido, enojada por todo se levantó para encarar a quien había irrumpido todo aquello que la iba a sacar de su latente dolor. Lo único que pudo ver fueron aquellos ojos azules que la dejaron sorprendida.

Él había sido quien truncó sus planes. Su cara era de total molestia, bien podía recordar. Y por primera vez alguien la había mirado sin lastima. El travieso niño parecía estar extrañado de su presencia en el monumento, ella iba a preguntar lo mismo, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Ahí ella se dio cuenta de lo parlanchín que era, y por primera vez sonrió.

Después de dos años sin sonreír, una ligera pero sincera risa salió de sus labios al escuchar atenta la anécdota del rubio.

Se quedaron horas. Él hablando, no importando que no conociera a la niña, el estaba ahí, ella solo sonreía cada vez más, sintió algo llenarse en su interior. Algo dentro de su corazón se había rearmado por la presencia y amabilidad del rubio.

—Uzumaki Naruto —recordó ver la mano del rubio frente a ella.

Recordó ver reacia al tomar su mano, pero al hacerlo, no se arrepintió, porque algo en su interior se volvió fuerte, algo volvió a palpitar. Se dio cuenta que ese algo había sido su corazón. Por primera vez no se sintió sola, no se sintió abandonada, se sintió con un amigo.

Por primera vez, se sintió viva.

—Uchiha Natsuko.


	2. Conviviendo

**Con esto, les ofrezco una gran e inmensa disculpa.**

No, no lo he abandonado, sólo que entrar a la universidad no es algo que me deje mucho tiempo. Medicina es mi especialidad, eso significa menos tiempo.

Como verán he editado completamente la historia, en si en esencia sigue siendo la misma, solo con mejoras y una historia más profunda como pueden observar. Me di cuenta de todos mis errores, y sé que aun hay, pero quería darles el primer capítulo y la introducción, con ello, me gustaría una opinión, quiero borrar los capítulos pero con ello se irían sus preciados reviews.

No quiero que me odien o se enojen, y peor aun sientan decepción. Es solo un descanso el que me di, uno muy grande pero para poder darles a ustedes, mis lectores, una buena y bien estructurada lectura. No es una excusa. Pero si les ofrezco una disculpa.

Con esto dicho, disfruten el capitulo

* * *

**Capitulo 1º Conviviendo**

La penumbra de aquella monumental guarida era arrasadora. Y a pesar de que aquellos hermosos candelabros de metal puestos sobre columnas jónicas en cada lado del corredor intentaban alumbrar, no lo lograban del todo, puesto que la esbelta figura que vagaba lentamente por los pasillos no podía vislumbrar más allá de tres metros. Sin embargo, eso no la detenía para poder admirar aquella obra de arte hecha bajo tierra. Sin duda, el buen gusto de los asesinos más temidos; conocidos como Akatsuki era palpable. Si la escaza luz, dada por los candelabros apenas podía alumbrar su figura, prácticamente ella tenía que acercarse a cada muro para poder maravillarse con las esculturas de bajo relieve que se hallaban en los muros.

Sus pasos eran lentos, pausados y con sus finas manos tocaba suavemente estas obras de arte; pero lo hacía con tanta sutileza, como si temiera que desapareciera con un solo toque, como si temiera que todo fuese un sueño. Le llamó mucho la atención el tipo de arte que era. Figuras largas y estilizadas eran las que protagonizaban cada obra.

Observó todo el muro y luego suspiró cansinamente; pareciendo que iba a desfallecer. Se recargó en el muro, quitada de la pena y lentamente se dejó caer, quedando sentada. La hermosa figura que se encontraba tirada en el piso tenía una hermosa y sedosa cabellera negra, no tan larga, sujetada en una cola de caballo; dejando dos mechones caer libremente a cada lado de su rostro. Su tez era tersa, clara y ésta hacia juego con ambos ojos azabache, tan profundos como la noche. Su figura era esbelta, y cubierta por una túnica negra de nubes rojas; pertenecientes a la organización de Akatsuki. Sin embargo eso no completaba el panorama; a pesar de ya saber las reglas de Akatsuki, ella tenía algo que quizás muchos deseaban y era el anillo que representaba ser miembro de la organización. En su mano izquierda, se encontraba en su dedo meñique el anillo

Moviendo ligeramente su cabello negro ―que era sujetado en una cola de caballo― con sus manos y con la escaza luz ocasionando que un pequeño destello se vislumbrara gracias al anillo que portaba en su dedo meñique izquierdo, y arrugando su capa negra con nubes rojas de la organización de Akatsuki, se estiraba para quitar aquel cansancio que era que tener que caminar largos y oscuros pasillos. Le era cansado, aunque cada vez que caminaba más, encontraba cosas realmente interesantes que ver. Sin embargo, paró su paso y se recargó en una pared suspirando sonoramente.

—Creo que debí aceptar la invitación de Sasori —dijo para sí misma, mientras lentamente se iba deslizando al suelo para sentarse. Recorrer la guarida era extenuante—, pero no, tenía que hacerme la muy _sabionda. _

Ya en el piso, recordaba las sabias palabras del pelirrojo. Aceptar su invitación habría sido lo mejor para ella, pero jamás imaginó que esa guarida fuera monumental; por fuera no parecía nada de lo que había adentro, y por supuesto que jamás se puso a pensar que quizá, solo quizá esa maldita guarida fuera algo pequeño y sencillo; ya sabía que podría haber en ese lugar, pero era exagerado. El arte renacentista se palpaba en la arquitectura, pero un aire contemporáneo adornaba el interior; sofisticado pero sencillo, era extraño.

Enorme es la palabra perfecta para describir el lugar. Cuando comenzó a investigar por sí sola la guarida, se sorprendió por los numerosos pasillos que había, y de seguro más adelante estaba segura de que lo único que iba a encontrar eran: pasillos, pasillos y únicamente pasillos, de los cuales de seguro daban a más pasillos, para variar. ¡Qué rayos tenían en mente! ¡Era un auténtico laberinto!

Todo empezó por buscar la sala de estar. En ese lugar se supone que iba a descansar como se lo merece, pero _al ser nueva se podía perder, _esas palabras que Sasori le dijo, las ignoró completamente. Si tan solo hubiera dicho: sí. Aun sentada en el piso; como esperando un milagro para poder llegar hasta ese 'bendito' lugar, empezó a reflexionar. Pensando seriamente en lo ocurrido los últimos meses.

Los primeros cómo Akatsuki.

Un criminal. Ahora era una asesina rango S; un ninja renegado en el libro bingo. Reía cuando recordaba su pasado, como estaba sucediendo.

Era curioso, jamás cuando era una niña de 5 años se imaginó que sería una ninja fugitiva; siempre era todo lo contrario, pero vamos a una tierna edad lo único que piensas es ser la mejor kunoichi de la aldea, tener un buen puesto entre los más grandes, salir con chicos, casarse, tener hijos; bueno de todo, menos un asesino despiadado. ¿Quién diría que ahora es una asesina rango S? Rió para sí misma al pensar la última pregunta, pero sobretodo, ¿Quién diría que ahora es un miembro de Akatsuki? Jamás pasó por su pequeña e infantil mente de 5 años que a la edad de 19 años fuese miembro de la más temible organización de sanguinarios, traidores y temidos ninjas. Aunque realmente las palabras 'sanguinario' y 'traidor' no existían en su pequeño vocabulario, sino unos 3 años más adelante se agregó a su léxico. Gracias a su querido hermano mayor: Itachi.

Su destino fue impredecible, quizás jamás se puso a pensar en ello. Ahora era realmente curioso. Le agradaba de sobremanera la vida que ahora llevaba.

Realmente, haciendo un recuento de su vida… hizo muchas cosas que ella esperaba, pero el convertirse en una asesina, incluso en una Akatsuki, era algo que no tenía en mente y que jamás lo tuvo.

_Eres dueño de tu propio destino._

Suspiraba cada vez al recordar esa frase, a pesar de muchas cosas, jamás hizo entender a ese rubio, jamás lo hizo; quizás pueda hacerlo ahora que ella ya no está en Konoha. Abrazó sus piernas y apoyo su mentón en sus rodillas… una solitaria lagrima cayó lentamente de sus orbes negros, y un suspiro más profundo llegó a su ser.

No lo iba a negar, sabía que cualquier decisión que hubiese sido tomada, terminaría en un final negativo. Y así fue. Le gustaba su vida, pero a veces se preguntaba, el hubiera. ¿Qué habría pasado, si no hubiera sido interrumpida? ¿Qué habría pasado, si él nunca hubiera estado ahí? ¿Qué habría pasado, si esa noche hubiera muerto? Muchos pensamientos invaden su ser, siempre pensando en su pasado. Lo recuerda, fue especial, su primer mejor amigo, su compañero; jamás lo negaría. Esa parte de su vida fue muy importante, conocerlo también. Pero también lo que vive, lo es.

—¿Qué habría pasado? —musitó suavemente, cerrando sus ojos y apoyándose más contra la pared.

Pensando, perdiéndose mucho más en sus pensamientos, sin embargo la estridente voz de cierto Akatsuki que se escuchó a lo lejos la sacó su ensimismamiento. La voz con unos pasos que venían a una velocidad considerablemente veloz; hacían el complemento. El grito poco a poco se iba a cercando, este se repetía y gradualmente se escuchaba más cerca de donde Natsuko se encontraba.

Poco a poco el grito se distinguía, y su nombre era lo que se escuchaba, al reconocer la voz se limpió las pocas lágrimas que salieron al recordar muchas cosas de su vida como ninja de Konoha. Chocó su cabeza contra la pared al reconocer a Tobi como dueño de esa voz. Se levantó, y al levantarse divisó la menuda figura del 'pequeño' —considerando que era más alto que ella—corriendo a su dirección, y se dio cuenta rápidamente de sus intenciones. Así que Natsuko al ver lo que él pretendía, se hizo a un lado, ocasionando que Tobi, al momento de lanzarse, cayera a un lado tirando una columna con el costoso candelabro de metal acompañándolo, en vez de tirársele encima de ella y romperle la espalda.

Natsuko hizo una mueca divertida al ver al pobre Tobi, tirado y quejándose de que el candelabro se le incrustó en el abdomen, junto con la pesada columna.

—Kakuzu-san estará muy enojado, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo cuándo pusieron esos candelabros? —preguntó con risa la joven Uchiha, viendo como Tobi se removía en el piso y alzaba la mirada, observándola desde ese agujero de su máscara naranja.

_—"No quiero sus sucias manos en ellos"_ —dijo imitando la voz de su superior.

—Exacto —respondió con una sonrisa—, hay Tobi, ven, levántate. —Le extendió su mano y él la tomó.

El enmascarado le sonrió de agradecimiento y la joven pelinegra le devolvió el gesto y esperó a que hablara, puesto que se supone la estaba buscando. Al ver que el pequeño se sacudía decidió hablar:

»¿Y bien?

—Lo siento Natsuko-san, Sasori me mandó a buscarla. Dice que la verá en media hora en la sala de estar, al parecer Pein-sama los mandó a una misión. —Le explicó Tobi, mientras que Natsuko asentía, sin embargo algo pasó por su cabeza antes de preguntar qué tipo de misión era.

—Bien, pero dime algo Tobi —habló llamando la atención del segundo—, exactamente, hace cuánto tiempo te dio ese mensaje.

Natsuko pareció temer, y Tobi se puso a pensar, posó una mano en su mentón y luego la vio.

—Hace media hora —dijo sonriente. Inocente del aura asesina que comenzó a emanar el cuerpo de ella.

Para Natsuko esto fue el colmo, no conteniéndose se abalanzó contra el pobre Akatsuki que intentaba escapar de las manos asesinas de la maestra de los elementos. Pero siendo esto fallido comenzó a suplicar por su vida y tratándose de justificar.

—Lo siento, pero Sasori-san me dijo que usted estaba en su habitación, pero no la encontré, por eso la estuve buscando y lo hice lo más rápido posible —decía el joven pelinegro intentando zafarse de las sanguinarias manos del Natsuko—. ¡Perdone!

Pero al parecer, a Natsuko no le importaba. Ella sabía cómo es que Sasori se ponía cuando llegaba tarde, le sobró y le faltó con una sola e insignificante vez. Aquel día fue su primera misión, llegó tarde; 5 míseros minutos fueron su tardanza, pero a Sasori no le pareció y por ende, el tiempo que él calculó en hacer la misión no se logró. En la misión la veía a todo momento, no le quitaba la vista de encima, cuando sintió una punzada en su abdomen, y se dio cuenta que Sasori la tenía amarrada con u hilo de chakra alrededor de todo su torso. Y lo siguiente fue tan escalofriante que lo olvidó de inmediato.

Desde ese día, se dijo así misma que jamás haría esperar a su maestro, mucho menos cuando ya sabía lo que se esperaba al desafiarlo. Jamás lo volvería a hacer. Pero como le iba a hacer para llegar a la sala de estar, —la cual no encontraba aun—, y en menos de 2 minutos. No quería hacer esperar a su maestro, no iba a recibir el mismo castigo, pero salió de sus pensamientos al ver como Tobi hacia sellos y de un momento a otro el enmascarado desapareció de sus manos.

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que tipo de técnica uso Tobi para desaparecer de sus manos. Se cruzó de brazos, enojada por no haber pensado en eso desde el principio. Sin perder más el tiempo realizo una serie de sellos con una velocidad sorprendente y a los pocos segundos desapareció en una nube de humo, llegando al instante a la tan afamada y deseada sala de estar.

Pasó su mirada por todo el cuarto, era sencillo y moderno. El cuarto estaba pintado de blanco con detalles en negro, la iluminación era tenue puesto que tenían un regulador de luz, y tenue porqué Kakuzu dijo que era mucho dinero desperdiciado por lo que había ahí; como por ejemplo tres sillones, uno de tres hasta un lugar, de forro de cuero negro, acomodados de tal forma que rodeaban una mesa ratona de madera muy fina, pintada de negro con blanco y en medio de esta se veían libros y unos cuantos pergaminos. No tan lejos de ahí se encontraban dos grande libreros donde había desde libros, novelas y demás; hasta pergaminos, y libros prohibidos. De ahí una pequeña mesa, donde habían cuatro sillas. Y en una de esas sillas se encontraba cierto temor de la pelinegra ya en la sala de estar.

Trago duro, y esto fue escuchado por el impaciente pelirrojo, y notando la presencia de la joven; dirigió su mirada hacia ella, una mirada un tanto espeluznante; una mirada de '_te matare'. _A Sasori le importaba muy poco si ahí estaba el hermano mayor de Natsuko; el cual estaba leyendo un interesante libro sentado en el sillón de una sola pieza y el Jashinista, que aun con las amenazas de Kakuzu limpiaba _alegremente _armas con mucha sangre, manchando de pazo el costoso sillón.

Natsuko sintió más fuerte esa mirada, no se podía mover; qué más quisiera hacerlo pero acercársele era ir a tu muerte, una segura y dolorosa muerte. Sin embargo no tenía que temer, bueno; solo un poco, pero si no quería que el castigo fuera más duro tenía que moverse ya, actuar con naturalidad y rogarle al marionetista que tuviera un poco de piedad con ella. Sí, eso iba a hacer. Así que con una sonrisa; un tanto nerviosa salió de sus pensamientos y fue directo a Sasori. El cual, más que cabreado esperaba una reacción por parte de su alumna, que se quedó pasmada al verlo sentado leyendo documentos acerca de la misión que tendrían ese día.

Si, estaba muy enojado por haberlo hecho esperar. Sobretodo porqué el tiempo que midió no se cumpliría.

—Sasori-san, disculpe la tardanza. —Hizo una exagerada reverencia al presentarse frente a su maestro, el cual solo la veía sin ninguna expresión—. No es que sea un justificante, pero Tobi no me encontraba y bueno, la organización no es lo que se pueda decir; una humilde morada. Sin más discúlpeme, por hacerlo esperar y por no haber aceptado su consejo.

Sasori la vio, y recordó cuando le dijo que se podía perder.

Pero la terquedad de Natsuko era más que eso, y estaba más que emocionada por descubrir por ella misma la organización. Ese día en la habitación de ambos, la pelinegra se preparaba para salir y buscar por cuenta propia la sala de estar; pero ya que al ser nueva se podía perder y por esa razón Sasori siempre la acompañaba, cosa que sorprendía al marionetista y cosa que alegraba de sobremanera a la Uchiha. Pero ese día fue la excepción. Sasori le advirtió que se podía perder, que aún no conocía lo suficiente la organización para andarse merodeando por la morada, pero Natsuko era terca y no importando lo que dijo su maestro salió, y claro, Sasori omitió el pequeño detalle que no era necesario buscar la sala de estar, puesto que podía a aparecer en ella con una simple técnica.

Sin embargo la dejó ser, y sonrió con gracia al verla desaparecer por uno de los tantos pasillos de la organización, ya la quería ver como reaccionaba al enterarse de la técnica.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos y no se daba cuenta que Natsuko seguía haciendo exageradas reverencias, y si no se tiraba al suelo era por puro orgullo; bueno el poco que le quedaba por tremenda disculpa. Y ella no vio como Sasori comenzaba a reír e lo bajo, inaudible para personas aún metro a su alrededor, pero después de unos minutos; más bien segundos, recuperó la compostura y vio con confusión a su alumna que estaba con la mirada gacha y un aura depresiva a su alrededor; luego vio a Hidan alejarse de ella con una socarrona sonrisa, Itachi con cara de molestia y Natsuko; bueno ella si estaba deprimida. O eso se veía.

—Natsuko.

La varonil y seria voz de su maestro llegó a sus oídos; lentamente alzó la vista con temor a recibir un buen regaño y un castigo. Y se sobresaltó mucho más al ver como se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia ella.

—Sasori-san, yo…

—Silencio —dijo severamente y Natsuko rápidamente calló. Odiaba cuando Sasori se enojaba con ella, sorprendentemente lo había visto muy pocas veces enojado, y más por su causa; por eso odiaba que se enojara por una tontería—, no importa ya. Lo que importa ahora es la misión que Pein nos dio.

—Lo siento tanto. —Se disculpó por millonésima vez en el día.

—Natsuko, por favor, basta de disculpas —habló en un tono de hastío—, no te preocupes ya por eso, lo arreglaremos una vez terminando la misión. Ahora ven, deja te explico de que se trata, después quiero que vayas a preparar tus cosas y terminando esta explicación te veré en la salida en una hora.

Natsuko respiró con más tranquilidad al sentir como el aura asesina que logró percibir de Sasori desaparecía, y esa preocupación al ser castigada también. Asintió mientras seguía al pelirrojo para sentarse en la mesa donde había muchos documentos y varios mapas. Se sentó en la silla, y una vez ahí Sasori habló:

»La misión es muy simple —explicó a Natsuko mientras sacaba un documento y una fotografía—, nosotros como infiltrados debemos conseguir o robar, como quieras llamarlo; este pergamino. Este se encuentra en el palacio principal del señor feudal, en la aldea del Trueno. Al parecer aquel pergamino contiene datos substanciales sobre como atrapar a los demonios de las colas, es por eso que estos datos y este pergamino son importantes para la aldea. —Natsuko escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de su maestro—. Ahora bien, ellos saben que Akatsuki va en busca del pergamino, por eso es en donde tú y yo, entramos con una técnica de transformación. Además de que es más fácil de esa forma, haremos menos escándalo y la misión se hará rápidamente. En caso de que no sea así, actuaremos y listo.

Natsuko asentía y agarró una copia del documento donde venían datos cruciales de esta.

Sasori se levantó de su asiento y guardó unos pergaminos, ya había dado la orden que terminando la explicación de la misión, se verían en una hora en la salida de la organización. Natsuko lo observó por unos instantes y preguntó:

—¿Algo más?

—Solo sería eso, la misión no tiene nada de extraordinario, me sorprende que nos hayan mandado a nosotros, pero tu como mi compañera, tome otro rol al que tenía con Deidara, además que tú eres menos extrovertida e hiperactiva como él. Y lo agradezco de sobremanera. —Natsuko sonrió apenada—. Aunque si eres un poco torpe al igual que él.

—¡Sasori!

—Bueno basta de gritos, te veo en la salida dentro de una hora —dijo, y comenzó a caminar directo a la puerta de entrada de la sala de estar, pero antes de desaparecer por ahí, se detuvo y vio a Natsuko por unos instantes, captando la mirada de ella de desconcierto total—, para la próxima, usa la técnica que ya conoces para poder transportarte a algún lugar, niña.

Y con eso, Sasori desapareció con la misma técnica de la que hablaba.

—¡Ah! —gritó por exasperación. No podía creer que se perdió, ella siendo una asesina, una de los mejores kunoichis del mundo ninja, pero se tenía que perder. Pero era comprensible, esa organización era un laberinto, ahora su odio se iba contra el maldito arquitecto que diseño ese lugar; claro si es que había uno.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y ya la iba abrir, cuando las palabras de su maestro llegaron a su mente, cosa que la hizo enojar más y haciendo unos sellos desapareció en un 'puff'. En primera eso fue vergonzoso y en segunda para la próxima haría eso, y ya no se quebraría la cabeza para encontrar algún lugar de la organización. Le gustaba el arte que se sentía, pero sinceramente al diablo con caminar.

Sasori caminaba lentamente por los extensos pasillos. Entró a su habitación, o bueno parte de ella. Desde que Natsuko llegó a Akatsuki compartieron habitación, pero no porqué fueran muy unidos, no. Si no, porqué Kakuzu estaba harto de que los miembros de la organización siempre le estén pide y pide cosas; que increíblemente cumplía, así que cuando Natsuko llegó, el tesorero se negó rotundamente a construir otra habitación. Esto sin duda enojó de sobremanera al de Suna, y a las dos únicas mujeres de Akatsuki también.

_—¡Porqué No! —gritó Natsuko, mientras era ignorada por Kakuzu, Konan la apoyaba, estaba en contra del tacaño tesorero que tenían, puesto que ella nunca permitiría semejante atrocidad; no hacer una segunda habitación para la joven Uchiha era atentar contra su privacidad personal. _

_—¡Ya expliqué por qué! —dijo Kakuzu, un tanto alterado por la necedad de las dos mujeres—, ahora, si me permiten, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, mejores que estar escuchando a dos mujeres quejarse por una cosa tonta. _

_—¡¿Con tonta te refieres a no construir una segunda habitación! —reclamó Konan. _

_El tesorero agarró el maletín que estaba en la mesa de la sala de estar. Otros integrantes de la organización que estaban ahí, se retiraban por los gritos de esos tres personajes. Kakuzu estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y ya tenía suficiente con Hidan como compañero, para que otras dos voces se le juntaran. Las mujeres eran más difíciles. _

_—¡No lo haré! —sentenció. _

_—Kakuzu-san —habló una apacible voz. Tranquila y seria, a diferencia de las otras dos. Sasori salió a escena y Kakuzu sólo lo observó, esperando algo de él ex ninja de Suna. _

_—Sasori —murmuró Natsuko al ver a su compañero entrar. _

_—Le quiero pedir un favor. —Ambas mujeres observaban la situación. _

_Kakuzu rió socarronamente ver al de Suna. Sabía que era a lo que venía, sin embargo a diferencia de las otras dos personas, él era más pacífico cuando se trataba de negociar. Aunque no iba a ceder. Esa platica ya la habían tenido, y no entendía porqué estaba ahí, si ya le había dicho no. _

_—No. —Sentenció nuevamente, y al ver que Sasori se quedaba estático y frunciendo el ceño, con una mirada asesina. Kakuzu muy divertido habló—: pero, puedo hacer algo que a lo mejor funcionará. _

_Las tres presencias de la habitación lo observaron atentos. _

Y así fue cómo una GRAN pared dividió el cuarto del pelirrojo. Natsuko estaba enojada, Konan igual; y qué decir de Sasori, que en secreto decidió que separar su habitación era lo mejor, en vez de ceder su taller donde hacia marionetas y obtenía un tiempo libre a solas. Sí, que mejor que eso.

Entró y observó lo que antes era una sola habitación. Era un extenso cuarto, por eso Kakuzu y él, decidieron poner una pared en medio de ésta, para que la dividiera de manera equitativa. Su parte era donde se encontraba la puerta, de color vino junto con un regulador de luz blanca, una cama, escritorio, librero y perchero. La parte de Natsuko era donde se encontraban dos ventanas, que por ser la perjudicada decidió escogerla. Era de color vino, con detalles en blanco, regulador de luces blancas, con los mismos aditamentos que la parte de Sasori, solo que este tenía un caballete y un cofre frente a su cama.

Sasori fue a su escritorio y guardó los documentos de la misión. De ahí comenzó a tomar sus herramientas, pergaminos que usaría en la misión. Y escuchando unos cuantos ruidos en la parte del cuarto de Natsuko, dedujo que ahí se encontraba. De reojo observó el reloj posado sobre su buró, todavía faltaban 30 minutos para ir a la salida y comenzar su misión. Se sentó en su cama y se recostó, cerrando un momento sus ojos. Se encontraba cansado, todavía no podía acostumbrarse a tener el cuerpo de un ser humano, y vaya que le costó caro que Kakuzu le ayudara. Jamás le volvería a pedir ayuda.

Suspiró. Dio una vuelta en su cama para quedar frente a una foto, que él, a pesar de ser un asesino, decidió conservar; ya que en esa sencilla y pequeña foto, estaban él y sus padres, junto a ellos su abuela; la que asesinó ya hace muchos años. Se ponía un poco extraño al observar la foto. Quizás era nostalgia y se preguntaba muchas cosas que ni él mismo podía comprender.

Cuando te conviertes en Akatsuki, en un asesino, o cuando sientes la inmortalidad; tu perspectiva cambia. Él estuvo inmerso en muchos cambios, desde que se fue de la aldea, desde que mató al tercer Kazekage, cuando se convirtió en marioneta, en Akatsuki, hasta cuando decidió ser humano nuevamente. Si, muchas cosas han pasado, volver a tener la edad de un joven era realmente interesante; sentir de nuevo esas emociones que alguna vez arrumbó en lo más recóndito de su ser, o los 5 sentidos a su mayor expresión. En sí, volver a ser un joven por segunda vez, era algo único; aunque no podía considerarse joven por la experiencia que ya tenía.

—Ser vulnerable —dijo al aire, divagando más de lo que él mismo se lo permitía.

Ese comentario salió de una reflexión, acerca de sí convertirse en un ser humano había sido una buena decisión o no. Contando los pros y los contras de ella. Los contra iban ganando, pero por unos cuantos puestos, siendo que había muchos pros que no se había dado cuenta de ellos, hasta haber conocido a la joven Uchiha que tenía como compañera de equipo. A pesar de ello, la lucha en su interior seguía, y ver que parte de la moneda iba a ganar era un final que él tenía y quería saber. Deseaba que eso fuera más fácil, pero no lo era.

Faltaban solo quince minutos para la hora acordada. Pero conociendo ya a su maestro, sobre todo por nueve meses y contando, un castigo que jamás olvidará y etcétera, no lo retaría nuevamente. Sobre todo por la segunda oportunidad que le dio en vez de mandarla a dormir con los peces o con sus marionetas, mejor dicho. Akasuna No Sasori, era de temerse. Desde antes de entrar a Akatsuki, ya conocía algunas actitudes del pelirrojo, y bueno… no quería decir que lo conocía a la perfección, pero él era tan transparente, o bien… ella era muy observadora.

Había aprendido a conocer mañas del marionetista, sin que él mismo se diera cuenta de ello. Natsuko comprendió muchas cosas —desde ser entrenada por él y convivir con Sasori por meses fuera de la organización, era parte del éxito—, hasta el porqué de sus actitudes. Pero bueno, ella lo había conocido sólo de vista cuando su equipo fue en rescate del quinto Kazekage Gaara. Después de ello, ya fue mérito propio tratar con el pelirrojo, que casi le cuesta la vida, pero valió la pena.

Poder diferenciar las mañas de Sasori era tan obvio. Natsuko no solo se dio cuenta que le disgustaba que lo hicieran esperar o que no lo obedecieran al momento o que no le gustara que lo piquen con el dedo para llamar su atención, no. Como se expresaba el pelirrojo o sus formas de expresión, ahora lo conocía mejor. Era serio o hasta en extraños casos buena persona, aunque en ocasiones podía ser cínico y sarcástico, pero también era honesto; y algo que sin duda mencionaba a Sasori, la mataba. Akasuna No Sasori era perseverante.

Todo lo supo con nueve meses de conocerlo. De los cuales, parte de esos meses fueron afuera de la organización, pero sobre todo por compartir habitación. Kakuzu estará en su lista de matar. Aun no podía creer que se negara a darle una habitación, y por qué no quiso cederle una mísera habitación cuando había muchas vacías, eso será para siempre una incógnita para ella. Aunque gracias a ello, pudo darse cuenta que todo lo que especulaba del pelirrojo era cierto. A ella le gustaba observar a la gente y conocerla a fondo, cada vez que entraba o salía de la habitación se daba cuenta de cómo reaccionaba Sasori al momento de hacer alguna actividad o de estar simplemente leyendo un libro.

Se daba cuenta fácilmente de las diferentes facetas del marionetista, en este caso, parte de eso era con él, con quien convivía más hasta que con su propio hermano. O por lo menos se podría decir que convivía, sólo si la palabra convivir significara, solo dialogar unos cuantos monosílabos; si ese era el significado, entonces Uchiha Natsuko convivía con Akasuna No Sasori.

Siempre ha dicho que él es una persona muy impaciente, que su don no es exactamente la paciencia, que matará a quien ose hacerlo esperar. Claro, podía decir todo eso, pregonarlo si quería; pero sus acciones demostraban todo lo contrario. Cuando lo observaba trabajar, era algo increíble. Le gustaba de sobremanera observar los ojos de su maestro brillar con esa intensidad al hacer o diseñar una marioneta, un brillo que no había visto. Y cuando comienza en la tarde, no se levanta de donde ha estado hasta terminar el boceto, hasta terminar el diseño de lo que en su mente observó. Se ha levantado en la madrugada solo para observar como Sasori seguía diseñando, como seguía en su escritorio y como al día siguiente él seguía ahí.

Sobre todo no lo dejaba hasta dejar el perfecto boceto de su visión.

_Perfección_

Toda creación de Sasori debía de ser perfecta y eterna. Todo lo que hacía Sasori era perfecto, sus obras eran perfectas, su arte era perfecto… _él es perfecto. _

_—_Natsuko_. _

La voz de Sasori llegó lentamente a sus oídos. Levantó la mirada y lo observó caminar hacia ella, tenía una mirada cansada. Sabía muy bien que su maestro antes fue humano, marioneta y nuevamente humano. Aunque lo que no sabe es desde cuando Sasori volvió a ser un ser humano, de carne y huesos. Si, quizás era extraño, pero le gustaba más de esa forma. Aunque le preocupaba verlo muy cansado. 

—Maestro. —Hizo una leve reverencia en modo de saludo—. ¿Se encuentra bien? Lo veo muy agotado.

Sasori bostezó. Vio de reojo a Natsuko, que era más baja que él por unos cuantos centímetros e hizo una mueca. Que Natsuko interpretó como: "no preguntes".

—Vámonos, quiero llegar temprano.

Natsuko no contradijo nada, aseguró su katana, su mochilera y se acomodó el cabello. Sasori sólo se acomodó su mochilera y verificó si no faltaba algún pergamino. Decidió no llevar a Hiruko, puesto que lo único que iba a ocasionar era estorbar. Ambos se acercaron a la salida, Sasori vio el cielo, estaba comenzando a oscurecer, que era un beneficio; de esa forma la misión se iba a completar muy fácil.

Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y comenzaron su camino a la aldea del Trueno.

* * *

_El próximo capítulo no tardará. Está en edición._

_:) Saludos_

_Gracias por leer_

**_~RocKath Girl_**


	3. Culpa

**Capitulo 2º Culpa**

Los jóvenes miembros de Akatsuki caminaban con parsimonia. Una vez saliendo de la guarida, Sasori le había planteado a Natsuko el plan que se llevaría a cabo una vez llegando a la aldea. Eso significaba que el camino que eligieron era parte del plan. A Natsuko se le hizo un poco ilógico porque iban caminando, 'perdiendo el tiempo'; en vocabulario de Sasori. Sin embargo, ella como siempre no cuestiono a su superior en mando, al contrario, fue dócil con eso. Y veía el lado bueno a las cosas, en ese momento podía disfrutar el paisaje que tenia frente a ella. Viento fresco chocaba con sutileza en su rostro, haciéndole cerrar los ojos, que una vez abiertos se perdían en la inmensidad de cielo; cuyo espectáculo era quien mantenía la mente ocupada de Natsuko; amante de la naturaleza a todo su esplendor.

No lo iba a negar, el camino le era ridículamente aburrido, aun a pesar de toda la belleza natural que había. Pero no era por la naturaleza, era por el tiempo que ya había transcurrido desde la última palabra de Sasori. La joven Uchiha a pesar de todo lo que vivió en su pasado, su actitud fue vivaz, ocasionándole una necesidad de estar hablando con alguien de lo que sea. Sin embargo después de todos esos fallidos intentos por tener una conversación con el marionetista, decidió callar y esperar a que le diera indicaciones acerca de la misión. No se sentía ofendida, sabía muy bien que Sasori no era muy sociable, pero esperaba al menos intercambios de unos cuantos monosílabos entre ellos; pero ni eso. Ahí se comenzó a cuestionar si esto se debía a lo pasado horas atrás. Suspiró, qué más daba, ya no podía hacer nada. Cuando él se enojaba lo mejor era no enfrentársele; si lo hacía ya sabía a lo que se atentaba al hacerlo.

Ya resignada cerró los ojos para alejar todos esos pensamientos y de su mochilera, sacó un papel, que tenía datos de la misión. El dichoso pergamino pertenecía a la aldea, ya habían pensado mucho en transportarlo a una con más seguridad que la propia del Trueno, pero por falta de personal shinobi decidieron que lo mejor y más seguro era dejarlo ahí, hasta que ninjas de la aldea que lo iba a poseer hasta nuevo aviso llegasen. Sin embargo, rumores se han esparcido que no solo Akatsuki desea el pergamino, sino que otros ninjas —bandidos—, también. Los aldeanos y ninjas de la aldea no quería que su preciado pergamino cayera en manos equivocadas, era tan valioso para ellos, así que si debían protegerlo con su vida y más lo harían. Pero también tenían el temor a que este fuera hurtado sin que se dieran cuenta.

El plan era así.

Al momento de llegar a la aldea, su principal paso será transformarse en guardias; anticuado en opinión de Natsuko, estúpido por parte de Sasori, pero factible para Pein.

Quedo con la boca abierta cuando el pelirrojo le informó que el líder no quería escándalos, muy a pesar de que ahora el equipo tenía un buen balance de pelea y discreción, lo suficiente para salir victoriosos de una pelea. Sin embargo Pein no lo quería así, y la orden no podía negarla o pasarla por alto. Qué más quisiera pero no se podía. Un mal movimiento o una simple decisión equivocada costaría mucho, tendría una consecuencia muy grande y ahí es cuando la dificultad de la misión "aumentaría", simplemente todos sabrían que Akatsuki se está moviendo, y para las misiones futuras, eso sería ya un problema. Entonces la palabra que describía por completo la misión era discreción, eso era lo que el líder demandaba, y aunque no lo ameritaba a un grado extremo; Pein y su extraño modo de hacer las cosas.

Por supuesto que los ideales de Pein no daban a entender falsos veredictos. Ella siendo compañera de Sasori, llevaba ya un número considerable de misiones con él; las cuales sin excepción alguna, todas habían sido un éxito. Dando a entender que funcionaban como un equipo en combate, rapidez y discreción. Lema el cual Sasori siempre le estaba recordando para no falla. Ambos conocían sus movimientos, y eso era una ventaja para cualquier tipo de combate, se complementaban y vencerlos; sólo dentro de unos millones de años. Y justo en ese momento tenía una lucha mental, ella sabía muy bien que este tipo de misiones que se alargaban a lo inútil, disgustaban a Sasori de sobremanera; no entendía cómo es que para ese entonces él no había perdido ya la razón.

Guardó la hoja que momentos antes sacó, dirigió su mirada hacia la figura varonil que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros frente a ella. Y entonces, comenzó a divagar.

Había algo en Sasori que la atraía de sobremanera, pero no en un sentido más allá que el de un compañero, o quizás no. Sin embargo tampoco iba a negar que con aquel porte y mirada varonil, si lo hubiese conocido en otras circunstancias, no habría duda de que terminaría enamorada de él. Sonrió discretamente, sólo una sonrisa apareció después del pequeño sonrojo que fue gracias a su viaje mental. Pero lo que le atraía de él era esa gran parte que aun desconocía, 'ese no sé qué' tan común que todas usan para justificar una atracción más que fraternal. Ese misterio la llamaba, le decía que se acercara para poder conocer a aquel joven y sabio pelirrojo que tenia frente a ella, que tenía como compañero de cuarto. Eso era lo que llamaba su atención, no sólo su porte, elegancia y galantería, no. La llamaba algo más profundo, quería saber todo de él, ver qué es lo que hay atrás de aquellos somnolientos ojos.

Lo quería saber todo, y después guardarlo en lo más recóndito de su ser para que él después tuviera más confianza y pudieran crear un vinculo que desde hace poco Natsuko decidió querer formar con él. Pero, para su decepción, se le hacía patético que cosas tan sencillas no las conociese; como su edad. De esa forma jamás llegaría a su meta.

—Sasori-san —suspiró Natsuko, siendo esto captado por el nombrado. Y antes de que la pelinegra chocara con la espalda de Sasori se detuvo a tiempo y vio como de soslayo la miraba.

—Dime.

—Me gustaría… —dudó por un momento abrir su boca para semejante pregunta, pero se armó de valor y continuó—: hacerle una pregunta.

El silencio de Sasori le dio a entender que por ese momento le respondería lo que ella quisiera saber. Natsuko se quedo con la mirada gacha, a un metro de distancia donde se encontraba Sasori de espaldas aun, esperando la pregunta de su compañera.

Le parecerá un poco ridículo —dijo nerviosa—, pero cuando yo lo conocí por primera vez, aun siendo adversarios, tenia treinta y cinco años; sin embargo después del trato que hizo con Kakuzu, el cual desconozco el porqué quizo ser humano de nuevo, nunca supe muy bien su edad —para en ese momento, Sasori ya estaba encarándola, con una muy marcada mueca de incredulidad en su rostro—. Es tan sabio, pero se ve tan joven. ¿Cuál es su edad?

Arqueó una ceja, la miró anonadado. Por primera vez quería responder pero no lo hizo, y después se puso a pensar las últimas palabras de Natsuko. Era cierto, él tenía la mentalidad de un adulto ya experimentado, pero tenía la imagen de un joven. No quería ignorar a su alumna por haber hecho aquella 'inteligente' deducción, pero esa pregunta, ni él mismo la sabía. Le había dicho a Kakuzu que quería ser humano de nuevo, pero con la imagen que tenia de Marioneta, claro un poco más de altura, musculatura… pero bueno, sus razones no importan, sin embargo Kakuzu después de que terminara con su trabajo nunca le dio una edad específica, y en ese momento no se iba a poner a pensar que edad es la que tenía.

Se volteó, ignorando los reclamos de su compañera por haberla ignorado tan groseramente y siguió caminando sabiendo ya que lo iba a seguir. Los reclamos constantes de Natsuko lo estaban poniendo de nervios pero siguió.

—Aun hombre no se le pregunta su edad. —fue la escueta respuesta, a lo que Natsuko comenzó a reclamar más.

—¡Eso no es cierto Akasuna No Sasori! ¡Es a la mujer que no se le debe preguntar la edad no a los hombres!

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y la molesta voz de la Uchiha habían parado. Natsuko sabía que era una pérdida de energía insistirle a Sasori para que le respondiera, no le iba a contestar jamás, y entonces decidió callar. Para el alivio de Sasori, lo que quedo del viaje fue en un sepulcral pero para nada incomodo silencio. De soslayo la vio, Natsuko miraba el cielo que tenía el mismo color que sus ojos. Era luna llena, y los rayos lunares resaltaban toda su imagen, la recorrió con la mirada, sin ninguna segunda intención, viendo que bien podría pasar por una obra de arte. En el camino se detuvo en su rostro de finas facciones y tez pálida.

El era un apreciador de la belleza, y Natsuko calificaba en unos de los primeros puestos, era hermosa y de una tentadora belleza; una chica de bellas facciones y porte elegante. Por lo poco que sabía cuando la reclutaron era del tormentoso pasado de su alumna. Tenía una extraña personalidad, que le llegaba a exasperar pero que le daba un sabor diferente a su vida. Pero el pasado de Natsuko, ocultaba algo. Pero esto se fue al sentir un mareo.

Cerró los ojos, seguía sintiéndose cansado. No quería que eso fuera una complicación en la misión. Natsuko no pasó por alto esto y posó su mirada en el cuerpo de Sasori, observando esa acción; la preocupó bastante. Se había dado cuenta desde antes de salir de la organización que Sasori tenía un aire de cansancio total. Sus pensamientos volaron con la seña que el pelirrojo le dio. Ya estaban acercándose al territorio enemigo, así que ahí es en donde comenzaba la misión, aquella donde la discreción era lo que predominaba. Ambos debían mantenerse alerta pero seguían con el mismo ritmo al caminar.

A lo lejos divisaron una monumental "puerta" de madera. Que era algo ilógico puesto que la muralla era de roca. A los lados de la entrada había dos torres, lo suficientemente altas para estar vigilando a doscientos metros o más a la redonda. En dichas torres se encontraban dos ninjas de rango jounnin; que tenían como prioridad proteger la entrada de intrusos y ninjas no deseados. Sasori se detuvo, aquí era donde ellos entraban. Lo que podían hacer era entrar como ninjas comunes que fueran a visitar la aldea o bien matarlos. Cada una de esas opciones tenía un pro y un contra.

—¿Y bien? Sasori-san.

Sasori se quedó pensando, si entraban había una probabilidad muy grande de que los descubrieran por la presencia y el chakra que emana su cuerpo, pero podían entrar sin ningún problema. Sin embargo estaba la opción de matarlos; alzó la vista, vio a su compañera que se puso a esperar su orden, y no queriendo pensar más en el asunto habló:

—Bien Natsuko, sabes que hacer. Mátalos, pero no quiero escándalo con eso.

Natsuko solo sonrió divertida, por el comentario que le hizo su maestro y por lo divertido que era para ella matar de forma silenciosa. Ella era considera en su aldea como la asesina silenciosa, pero siempre se ponía el nombre de asesina escandalosa, puesto que cuando comenzó con los asesinatos siempre lo hacía MUY notorio para que todo mundo la conociera, luego de haber dado su reputación de una asesina sangrienta —según ella— comenzó a ser más discreta, sus técnicas comenzaron a cambiar, su forma de aparecer entre la sociedad, su forma de vivir, etcétera.

Natsuko enfiló su mirada hacia ambas torres, realizo dos sellos murmurando unas palabras inaudibles para Sasori, y de un momento a otro la pelinegra se convirtió en agua; que era absorbida por la arena del paisaje. Sasori observó esto, y se sentó a esperar la señal de su compañera. Mientras él esperaba, se dedicó a cerrar los ojos y descansar un poco, debía de tener fuerzas para lo que seguía adelante.

La Uchiha sonrió al ver los ninjas desde el suelo. Tenía la mirada puesto en ambos cuerpos y pensando en una buena forma de matarlos sin causar un escándalo y que la torre de a lado se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Con lo aprendido en años por su maestra sacó otra sombra y con una daga que tenía en su manga derecha, se acercó sigilosamente al jounnin de la derecha y con un movimiento rápido se la enterró en el cuello. El otro ninja, ni escuchó cuando cayó su compañero, puesto que Natsuko retuvo su caída y lo dejó en el suelo. Ahora, con mayor libertad, salió de la tierra y se acercó al otro ninja, tocó su hombro y éste al pensar que era su colega volteó con la guardia baja, lo único que encontró fueron dos ojos rojos, y dentro de ellos observando su muerte. El segundo shinobi cayó muerto y Natsuko sólo sonrió. Se pasó a la segunda torre y prácticamente hizo lo mismo.

Habiendo terminado con los cuatro ninjas de la torre, desde donde se encontraba aventó un kunai en dirección a Sasori, cayendo a unos cuantos centímetros donde el pelirrojo se encontraba sentado. Abrió los ojos al escuchar el impacto del kunai. El pelirrojo se levantó perezosamente y sacudiendo sus ropas realizó una técnica rápida para después caminar hacia la entrada. Al llegar vio como una joven de cabello castaño resurgía de la tierra, la castaña observó al pelinegro. Unos cuantos monosílabos y se enfilaron a entrar a la aldea del Trueno.

Ya adentró caminaban como ninjas normales, en busca de diversión. Tenían todo calculado puesto que esa semana era de festivales dentro de la aldea, y millones de ninjas de diferentes aldeas iban y venían por eso. Había un sinfín de luces de diferentes colores, tamaños y sabores. Aún era temprano pero la fiesta en la aldea parecía haber comenzado; había muchas personas, riendo, tomando, gritando y estorbando. Ambos Akatsuki tenían una mirada de hastió, odiaban a la gente, odiaban las multitudes; por ellos los mataban, pero Pein se enojaría y eso no sería bueno ni para la misión, ni para ellos. Debían de caminar rápido y con discreción, si querían llegar al palacio del señor feudal, que bueno… más llamativo no se podía.

Sasori iba delante de Natsuko por unos cuatro pasos, ella lo seguía. El palacio estaba en medio de la aldea, y por ende el preciado pergamino también. Seguían caminando, y por varios minutos empezaron a darse cuenta que conforme llegaban y estaban más cerca del palacio, menos gente había. Y antes de entrar al territorio del señor feudal Sasori le dio la orden a la joven Uchiha de buscar dos guardias y hacerlos desaparecer, para ocupar sus lugares. Natsuko asintiendo realizó la misma técnica cuando mató a los shinobi de la entrada. Sin embargo, esta vez la verdadera kunoichi no desapareció, solos dos sombras de agua que fueron absorbidos por la tierra desaparecieron, y ellos dos se dispusieron a esperar.

Al cabo de unos minutos ambas sombras de la ahora castaña traían a cuestas dos guardias, un hombre y una mujer de su mismo rango de edad. Sasori arqueó una ceja y Natsuko sólo se limitó a reír tontamente.

—¿Cómo que porqué traes los cuerpos?

—Así podremos desaparecerlos y que no se den cuenta de nada.

Fue la simple respuesta de Natsuko, Sasori sopesó el asunto. Si, su compañera tenía razón. Y así, sin más observaron los rostros de los ninjas y se transformaron a los pocos segundos de haberlos visto. Natsuko solo enterró los cuerpos bajo tierra con una técnica, muy debajo de la superficie, prácticamente que las rocas mismas desfiguraran el rostro de los mal afortunados shinobis.

—Mi nombre es Suki, soy guardia exterior, estoy en el lado izquierdo del palacio del señor feudal, cubro la salida oeste —dijo Natsuko, trazando el mapa del palacio, cuando las sombras se unieron a ella absorbió los recuerdos al igual que un clon de sombra común—, el suyo es Ryô, es guardia interno, fue más complicado para mí hacer que no se dieran cuenta de su desaparición. Está resguardando la salida izquierda, así que será más fácil salir sin ser vistos. El pergamino se encuentra en la sala principal, ésta es custodiada por tres ninjas. Son de un rango muy alto, pero no será problema para usted. —Le sonrió—. Por último hay dos ninjas en cada lado del palacio, dando un total de ocho. Adentro, contando los tres ninjas que resguardan el pergamino, uno por cada salida, son siete en total. No creo que sean más, verifiqué.

Sasori sonrió satisfecho, sin duda ella era más seria y menos escandalosa que Deidara. Si eran un buen equipo, no le sorprendió saber que había conseguido a dos guardias, uno exterior y uno interno. Asintió, intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y Sasori le cedió lo que parecía ser un diminuto comunicador, para estar informados y saber cuándo salir y actuar.

—Tenemos más de una hora antes de que nos descubran —dijo Sasori, caminando a lo que era su puesto, Natsuko escuchaba atentamente y sólo hacia los comentarios suficientes.

—Llamaré la atención de los guardias de enfrente, cuando eso suceda…

—No lo hagas —interrumpió Sasori—, si lo haces, los ninjas de adentro se pondrán en guardia y no podré hacer nada, NO-LO-HAGAS.

Natsuko frunció el entrecejo, lo iba a hacer pero porqué ya tenía todo calculado. Llamaba la atención enfrente, los ninjas al darse cuenta que algo había pasado en la entrada principal correrían a proteger y auxiliar a sus compañeros. Sin embargo, Sasori no pensaba lo mismo. ¿Qué hacer? Sasori le dio la orden, pero también quería hacer eso, puesto que cada vez al mirarlo, su cansancio era más notorio. Le preocupaba si al pelirrojo le sucedía algo. Se acomodó su uniforme de guardia y llegó a su puesto. Como pensó, el jefe en turno la regañó por haber desaparecido, ella sólo se limitó a crear una tonta excusa, que sorprendentemente funcionó.

Sasori también había llegado a su puesto desde hace ya unos buenos minutos, aunque sentía que lo miraban de una forma realmente extraña, quizás porque había tardado un poco en llegar a su puesto, pero aun así incomodaba. Si seguían de esa forma, escudriñándolo a cada segundo, no podría entrar y hacer los movimientos suficientes para conseguir el pergamino. El Akasuna analizó el asunto, ¿Debería decirle a Natsuko que se moviera? No, eso sería muy arriesgado, bueno, arriesgado porqué llamarían la atención.

—Sasori-san, ¿está bien? —Escuchó la voz de su alumna a través del comunicador, pero esta voz sonaba muy alterada—-. Sasori-san, responda.

El ahora pelinegro miró discretamente a ambos lados, viendo si no se encontraba algún fisgón que sospechara de su presencia, para su suerte todos estaban en sus puestos, y hablar un poco alto para que Natsuko lo escuchara al otro lado, no sería contraproducente. Sin embargo, debía castigarla por andar haciendo eso, ella estaba más propensa a que la descubrieran porqué tiene un compañero en su puesto y no está sola como él. Si un castigo, un buen castigo merecía esa acción.

—Natsuko, ¿Qué rayos pasa? —preguntó un tanto molesto por la alterada intromisión de su alumna.

—Lo siento, es que escuché que sospechaban de unos guardias. Dijeron los puestos… y usted es uno de los sospechosos. —La Uchiha, del otro lado, intentaba hablar sin ser descubierta por su compañera de puesto—, no quiero que pase algo que irrumpa su misión de conseguir ya sabe qué.

La joven Akatsuki, saltándose indirectamente las órdenes de su maestro, realizó unos sellos y sacó dos sombras de agua; para tener más territorio y para auxiliar a Sasori si es que lo llegase a necesitar. Además se estaba cansado de esperar a que él se moviera, o hiciera algo. Sabía que no debía hacerlo pero tenía qué.

Sasori dejó de escuchar a su alumna. Y comenzó con lo que debía hacer.

—¡Suki alerta! —gritó su compañera, ella que ya había mandado las sombras de agua, se dio cuenta que varios ninjas iban en dirección al puesto de Sasori.

Una preocupación muy grande llegó al fondo de su ser, y ésta aumento junto con una punzada a su corazón al escuchar ruidos extraños al otro lado del comunicador. Y viendo a los ninjas ir.

—_Sasori —_pensó preocupada, mientras fingía ponerse en guardia.

Sasori estaba que ardía de enojo, parecía que lo habían descubierto, pero esto no fue así. Uno de los tres guardias que cuidaban el pergamino, resultó ser un ninja bandido. Ahora estaba peleando con un ninja común, que si usara sus verdaderas técnicas éste ya hubiera estado muerto desde hace horas. ¡Vaya guardia la que tenían la aldea del Trueno! Y aún seguía sin comprender el por qué Pein quería discreción. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio llegar un golpe del oponente que le dio en su mejilla izquierda, tan fuerte fue que le dejó un pequeño rasguño, cosa que enojó de sobremanera a Sasori, pero debía controlarse.

Sin embargo el cansancio pareció empezar a dominar su cuerpo. Su visión comenzó a ser un poco borrosa, iba a colapsar cuando escuchó una voz susurrar.

—Doton: Yomi Numa

Y acto seguido, sintió debajo de sus pies como el suelo comenzaba a tomar una consistencia más suave. Despertó un poco de su estatus de cansancio total para enfocar su vista hacia los ninjas y el ninja bandido que se encontraban atrapados en ese lodo fangoso. Vio una figura entrar rápidamente al lugar, pero este fue interceptado por unos guardias que llegaron a auxiliar a los demás cuando se enteraron de los impostores. Sasori quiso moverse solo para regañar a Natsuko, puesto que había visto como la sombra que había entrado era una sombra de agua, que a pesar de tener la apariencia de un ninja cualquiera; Natsuko había saltado sus órdenes, esas que le dio claramente antes de comenzar la misión. La pelea entre la sombra y los guardias comenzaba a alargarse mucho.

—¡Sasori-san! —Llegó sigilosamente, pero no pudiendo evitar alterarse un poco al ver a Sasori en un estado totalmente fuera de sí. Su mirada ambarina estaba perdida, estaba muy cansado el pobre pelirrojo. Natsuko revirtió la técnica sólo para él para poder moverse con libertad total.

Sasori al verse libre de la técnica de su alumna, la vio fijamente.

—¡Te dije claramente que no lo hicieras!

Natsuko solo agachó su mirada, sabía que hizo mal, pero le estaba preocupando de sobremanera al ver mucho movimiento por el puesto de Sasori. Conocía muy bien al pelirrojo, sabía que él podía con cualquier ninja, y con cualquier número de shinobis, pero como compañera si se sentiría un estorbo si no ayudaba, aunque sea un poco a esa parte de la misión que le correspondía únicamente al pelirrojo.

—¡Tenía que hacerlo! —Se defendió, encarando a su maestro, no iba a permitir que le reclamara algo que sabía que iba a ser un beneficio para la misión. Rápidamente lo puso al tanto, los guardias, los nuevos guardias y los ninjas que se encontraban afuera esperando a los ninjas bandidos que habían osado en entrar a la aldea para robar su preciado pergamino.

»¿Ahora entiende por qué lo hice?

Sasori la observó, quizás se había pasado en gritarle, pero fue demasiado para él. Sasori puso una mano en el hombro de su alumna y le dio una ligera sonrisa. Le enseñó bien. Natsuko se le quedó viendo a los ojos, esos ojos ámbar que aun conservaban su color natural, correspondió a la sonrisa, una avergonzada sonrisa fue la que dio, poder contener esa mirada aun le era complicado.

—Vámonos.

—¿Qué? —La voz de Sasori la sacó de su ensueño. Confundida por la palabra.

—Dije: vámonos. —Se levantó de donde se encontraba sentado. Creo que debió haberle dicho a Natsuko que antes de que ella llegara y se diera cuenta de muchas cosas, él ya había conseguido el pergamino; que cuando el ninja bandido se reveló él ya tenía el pergamino en su poder—. Lo conseguí antes de que vinieras.

Natsuko frunció el entrecejo muy molesta. No podía creer que Sasori ya había conseguido el pergamino sin que ella misma se diera cuenta de ello. Él era muy egoísta. Sin embargo el pelirrojo ignoró los reproches de su alumna y siguió caminando a la salida. Estaba cansado y apunto de colapsar, Natsuko era una escandalosa, pero que sea una escandalosa le servía de mucho.

—Katon: Haisekishô —murmuró la joven, observando como del cielo caía ceniza.

Y ésta, al momento de tocar algo sólido explotaba. Causando la muerte instantánea a los pobres guardias que seguían afuera. Ya ni para salir discretamente, de hecho podrían sin ser descubiertos, ya que esas técnicas podrían ser confundidas directamente contra los ninjas bandidos que habían entrado a robar el pergamino.

»¡Katon: Gôryûka No Jutsu! —Y sólo para confirmar la muerte de los shinobis, bolas de fuego caían directamente sobre los restos del campo de batalla. Al término, Natsuko caminó directo a la salida y Sasori detrás de ella.

—¡Natsuko! —gritó Sasori al darse cuenta de un ninja que había lanzado kunais con veneno directamente a su alumna. Esta por fortuna pudo esquivarlas pero una lluvia de armas con veneno comenzaron a caer del cielo, alertando de sobremanera a la pelinegra y dificultando un poco los movimientos de Sasori.

Se encontraba exhausto, lo único que quería era salir de ahí sin mucho problema. Maldito sean los guardias externos de la aldea del Trueno.

—¡Sasori! —Natsuko se acercó preocupada hacia su maestro que yacía de rodillas en el suelo. No quería ni imaginarse si es que un kunai rasgó una parte de su piel.

—Natsuko —murmuró Sasori al oído de ella, Natsuko se estremeció, pero entonces la voz de Sasori continuó con la oración—: atrás de ti.

Sorprendida volteó, pero lo único que vio fue un ninja correr hacia ellos y luego oscuridad.

_Abrió los ojos, sorprendida y desorientada, lo único que pudo deducir era que estaba en un prado, a las afueras de Konoha. Ella en su interior estaba consciente que aun estaba en su aldea natal; su ropa eran las mismas que usaba cuando formaba parte del equipo siete, su banda shinobi aun se encontraba en su frente y su katana aun seguía en su cadera. Se toco la mejilla con su mano, sintiendo los guantes de cuero que cubrían su antebrazo para ocultar aquellos tatuajes que usaba para su arsenal. _

_De pronto una ráfaga muy fuerte se hizo presente y el cielo se oscureció. Trastabillo un poco y aunque se cubrió el rostro para evitar que partículas entraran a sus ojos, observó a lo lejos en dirección a su aldea una gran onda de calor. Natsuko sintió su estomago y corazón estrujarse, al sentir algo familiar en todo. Apurada por el pánico que sintió corrió en dirección a la aldea. _

_Entro por la puerta principal, viendo como muchos hogares se encontraban en llamas. Ignorando todo fue directamente a donde su corazón la guió. Su clan. Los pies de Natsuko a cada paso se sentían más pesados, y a pesar de que corría y corría, no podía acercarse. La desesperación comenzó a inundar su alma, la opresión en su corazón era más fuerte, y sus paso mucho más pesados. Cansada cerró los ojos y se quedo quita, recuperando sus fuerzas para poder seguir su camino, pero un extraño olor la trajo a la realidad. Era quemado, madera, pasto… carne humana. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con la imagen más desoladora que pudo haber visto en su vida, trayéndole recuerdos de la masacre de su clan. _

_Cadáveres inundaban las calles de Konoha, no podía respirar y el pánico seguía entrando a su sistema. No era su clan, no era la villa Uchiha. Se encontraba en la zona tres, una de las cinco zonas más poderosas de toda la aldea. Ahí había clanes de buen prestigio, shinobis de buen rango, pero ahora sólo había cenizas y cadáveres de lo que alguna vez fue aquella zona. Sintió nauseas al recordar que todo eso se le hacía tan familiar. Dio dos pasos atrás, para alejarse, para huir, pero su intento se vio truncado por un cadáver que la hizo caer. Se levanto rápidamente pero entonces dio cuenta de su ropa. Bañada en sangre. _

_Dio más pasos atrás, asustada al darse cuenta que ella fue la causante de tal masacre. Recordando que aquella masacre la había cometido ella, que todo se debía a su causa. Se alejó de ahí corriendo con fuerza pero no muy lejos su vista enfoco a tres cuerpos tirados con charcos de sangre a su alrededor. No quería acercarse puesto que ya sabía muy bien de quienes eran, pero pareció que su cuerpo tenía autonomía y no quería responder a su mente, entonces reacciono sólo y desenvainando su katana se acerco con un paso decidido que la hizo sorprenderse aun más. _

_Imágenes venían a por mayor. Todo por su causa. Toda esa masacre. _

_Se acercó y su vista enfocó a tres cuerpos postrados en el piso. Su alma pareció desprenderse de su cuerpo para ver de lejos la escena que estaba a punto de desarrollarse. Esos cuerpos eran sus antiguos compañeros de equipo: Sakura, Naruto y Sai. Vio como su cuerpo reia con sorna y fue ahí cuando su mirada se transformo en una con sed de sangre. Observó sin poder hacer nada como la katana que tenía en mano estaba lista para acabar con su vida pero lo que la sorprendió más fue un movimiento que no esperaba lo que la regresó a su cuerpo y sintió la mano de cierto rubio en su tobillo derecho. Sus movimientos se detuvieron y vio como Naruto alzaba la mirada lentamente. Y lo que vio fue tan espantoso que hizo tirar su katana. _

_No tenía ojos. Su cara estaba desfigurada, tenía quemaduras y no tenia globos oculares. De sus cuencas vio como salía sangre a borbotones lo que explicaba el charco alrededor de él. Un pánico la empezó a embargar completamente al sentir como el agarre era más fuerte. _

_—Natsuko —gimió Naruto. El miedo era más, sin miramientos saco un chuchillo y la puso en guardia, pero otro agarre la saco de sus pensamientos._

_—Natsuko —la voz de Sakura se unió, se venía arrastrando, contorsionándose de una forma diabólica que no hacían reaccionar a Natsuko, y donde todo el cuerpo de Sakura venían en las mismas condiciones que las de Naruto al igual que Sai que estaba a unos centímetros de ella. Los agarres de los tres eran tan fuertes que con pánico intento zafarse, intento huir antes de que la tiraran e hicieran lo peor. Se quería alejar, pero no podía entonces con el cuchillo que tenia quiso atacarlos pero no pudo realizar la acción. _

_—No lo hagas. —La ahora rasposa voz de Naruto retumbó en sus oídos. _

_El pánico la invadía cada vez más, sentía los agarres de sus compañeros más fuertes, y como la jalaban al piso. No podía atacarlos, aunque lo intentara no podía. ¿Matarlos? Debía, tenía matarlos, había tomado una decisión muy difícil al revelarse como una ninja renegada, pero matarlos. Ese paso la salvaría, pero si lo hacía de qué serviría. ¿De qué le serviría haberlos matado? Los vio y el pánico que aun seguía ahí acrecentó más al ver a todos sus demás amigos arrastrarse a donde estaba ella. Luchaba, seguía luchando por quitarse a los tres cuerpos que querían tirarla, pero no lo lograba. Aquellas tres personas que alguna vez consideró como una familia la estaban atacando. Esa familia, esa familia que le arrebataron a tan temprana edad, de esa familia el último miembro que se fue dejándola sola, esa era su única familia y matar a esas tres personas que en el momento justo le hicieron compañía, era matar eso que la mantenía en la realidad, lo necesario para no caer en la inconsciencia y en la locura. _

_Agarró con fuerza el cuchillo y con decisión vio a los cuerpos aun luchando por tirarla, con dificultad la alzó para enterrarla a quien fue su mejor amigo: Naruto. _

_—Natsuko, no. _

_—Natsuko…_

_La voz resonó por toda su mente, suplica, suplicas, suplicaba no matarlo. Esa voz, esas voces. _

_—Natsuko. _

_—Natsuko… _

—¡Natsuko!

La voz de su maestro la sacó de sus sueños. Alterada se levantó de los brazos de Sasori, él la había protegido del ataque del ninja que había corrido hacia ellos con intensión de matarlos. Iba a enterrar una katana en el cuerpo de la Uchiha pero en un rápido movimiento Sasori se hizo de ella y le reviró el ataque. Sin embargo a pesar de haber abrazado a Natsuko para que no le pasara nada, el atacante logró darle en la nuca ocasionando que se desmayara, y que algo sorprendente en Sasori, se preocupara, puesto que a los minutos Natsuko comenzó a emitir sonidos extraños y de angustia total. Sasori salió del palacio del señor feudal, corrió hacia el bosque y se quedó ahí, esperando a que Natsuko despertara.

Corrió hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos, se detuvo y esperó. Natsuko después de unos minutos despertó alterada y con sudor en la frente, pareciera que había tenido una extraña y muy perturbadora pesadilla. Aun confundida agarró su frente y volteó a ambos lados, y luego vio a Sasori que tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro, que se le hacía para ella un poco difícil de descifrar. El pelirrojo la observó con reproche, cosa que ella descifró al instante, pues esa mueca era muy conocida, cerró los ojos esperando un buen sermón por parte de su maestro y lo único que sintió fue un suave golpe en la cabeza. Incrédula abrió los ojos, y vio cómo su maestro alejaba el pergamino —con el cual le pegó— de su frente.

—¿Sasori-san?

—Para la próxima no estaré ahí —Fue la escueta respuesta del pelirrojo.

No lo iba a admitir, nunca lo iba a hacer pero se preocupó por ella. Natsuko que estaba sentada en el suelo, al igual que él, frente a frente se sonrojó al verlo muy cerca. Sasori le dio una leve sonrisa, una con mucha galantería y sorna. La Uchiha se rascó la nuca, quitando su mano al momento de posarla, puesto que aún le dolía el golpe del maldito ninja le dio. Se quedó sentada y luego posó su mirada en el rostro de Sasori, y sin pena alguna tocó la tersa mejilla de él, ocasionando un cosquilleo en Sasori.

—Tu mejilla —dijo suavemente—, está lastimada.

La acarició, tan metida estuvo en eso, que no se dio cuenta que le había hablado de tú, olvidando todo ese exagerado respeto hacia su maestro. Sasori sintió la suave caricia de Natsuko, pero alejó rápidamente su mano. Sintiendo por parte de ambos un extraño placer dentro de su ser.

—Déjala, está así desde el golpe del guardia pasado. —Se levantó, sacudiendo su gabardina, esperando a que Natsuko hiciera lo mismo.

Natsuko se levantó, soltando un sonoro suspiro. Estaba cansada, la pesadilla que tuvo le bajó totalmente los ánimos. Vio a Sasori caminar lentamente, también dio un suspiro nuevamente por haber hecho lo anterior, aunque esa mirada le extraño, esa expresión jamás la había visto; aunque le agradó bastante despertar en brazos de su guapo maestro. Sonrojada por tal pensamiento, comenzó a caminar, siguiendo a Sasori o bueno, alcanzándolo y siguiendo su paso, cuando éste de repente paró. 

Por cierto —Llamó la atención de su alumna, quizás lo que iba a decir se debía al cansancio que comenzaba a abrumar su mente pero sin más habló—: tengo veinticinco años. —Y a los pocos segundos colapsó.

—¡Sasori!

* * *

_¡Qué tal! Creyeron que lo había abandonado de nuevo, pues no. _

_Ojalá éste capítulo les guste._

_ Se aceptan comentarios de lo que sea, critica, felicitación, motivación, etc. Por cierto he de aclarar que la historia no seguirá el rumbo original, si habrá mucho de cannon de Naruto pero no tantp, ya ni recuerdo en que me quede en el manga y del anime -es triste-. Si tienen dudas conforme avanza la historia, mándeme un inbox, con gusto les responderé. _

_La próxima semana tendré exámenes así que el próximo capítulo tardará un poco más de lo que tardó éste. Y miren, estoy feliz, se conservaron los reviews. _

_A propósito gracias por sus Favoritos y especialmente a Shizuru-Valkyrie Amethyst por dejarme su tan linda opinión que me levantó el ánimo. Y pues dentro de unos capítulos veras muchas cosas, y gracias por decirme que mi redacción es buena, todo es para mis lectores. _

_Gracias por leer. _

_~RocKath Girl_


End file.
